


Pulling Pigtails, Playing Footsie

by OverMyFreckledBody



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - No Hale Fire, Dorks in Love, Fluff, Footsie, Homework, M/M, Minor Allison Argent/Lydia Martin, Pining, Same Age Derek, Study Group, assumed anyway, one-sided Laura Hale/Lydia Martin, stiles & derek & lydia friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-15
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2018-12-02 11:10:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11508189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OverMyFreckledBody/pseuds/OverMyFreckledBody
Summary: During their studying session, Stiles grows bored and demands attention from Derek by annoying it out of him.Or also, where Laura is the pain of a big sister because she can be, Lydia is so above all of this, and Derek gives in to Stiles' poking a little too easily.Prompt list: #66. "Quit it or I'll bite."





	Pulling Pigtails, Playing Footsie

**Author's Note:**

> this started with that line from this [prompt list](http://xenoshadel.tumblr.com/post/162962752660/five-word-prompts), but then i was like? okay but let's throw in lydia. and then i remembered my love of lydia & derek & stiles pack and it delved into that  
> except the hales are a pack so theyre mostly just friends here, but they are part of the hale pack too
> 
> also laura talks a lot about derek/stiles/lydia, but there isnt any of that. theres only sterek, no stiles/lydia or derek/lydia of any kind. there is mentioned lydia/allison though, and stiles briefly assumes one-sided laura/lydia from laura's end, but that's all just speculation
> 
> so aside from sterek feelings and mentioned allydia, everybody is all around platonic.

                Bored. Stiles is bored. So bored.

 

                Studying is _boring_.

 

                He keeps getting distracted. He keeps looking up and getting caught up in watching the way Derek chews on the end of his pencil as he’s thinking. His mind keeps flashing back to Laura and her weirdness. Earlier she’d told them to _keep the door open_ , like they were going to _do_ something. If it was just him and Derek, he’d understand (be flustered, too, definitely, but he’d _get it_ ), but Lydia is here too. Which, she usually is. It’s always the three of them when they do anything, how it’s kind of always been.

 

                When he thinks about that, he can kind of see why Laura has always been an advocate to all three of them getting together, but also not really because he can’t really see that. He doesn’t even want that, honestly. Like, don’t get him wrong, Lydia’s definitely attractive. She’s smart and gets his wit, and helps him with things he doesn’t understand. But he doesn’t want to date her – doesn’t _want_ her. She’s one of his best friends and that’s all he’s wanted of her, nothing like he wants Derek.

 

                He also doesn’t think he could share Derek. Doesn’t really want to, either.

 

                Besides, Lydia’s also in the middle of dating Allison. She’s been very vocal about that, especially to Laura every time she’d tried to hint about the three of them. Sometimes he wonders if Laura brings it up so often because she has a thing for Lydia, but he’s never really thought in depth about that.

 

                They’re like his sisters. Maybe they see each other that way or maybe they don’t, but until one of them comes out and says _hey actually I kinda wanna date her by the way_ he’s going to put that thought train firmly in the _too weird to think about_ category. The one that said thoughts get shooed to the second they pop into his brain.

 

                And then, again, Lydia is pretty happy with Allison.

 

                Wait. Maybe Laura brings up the polyamorous aspect because she wants to get with Lydia _and_ Allison? Has she even met Allison yet? He doesn’t think Lydia’s brought her over to the Hale house yet, and Laura’s already graduated, so she couldn’t have met her at school like Stiles and Derek did…

 

                Goddamn it, he doesn’t want to be thinking about this. The curse of boredom is a nasty one.

 

                He stretches, arms shooting into the air and twisting at the wrists for what has to be close to the twentieth time in the past half hour, but Derek and Lydia, used to this, give no reaction. They know better than to give into his jittery movements and interruptions, know that if they indulge him in even the slightest bit, they’ll lose more time than they’d prefer (he doesn’t care personally, this stuff is so _mind-numbing_ ). He tends to see this as a challenge.

 

                He lifts the sheet he’s been avoiding working on and glances between his friends. As expected, neither of them pay him any mind. Next, he smacks Derek in the nose with the corner of the paper. He kind of wants to see what reaction this will get.

 

                It doesn’t even earn him Derek’s gaze.

 

                No, instead, Derek blinks, going cross-eyed as he stares down at the paper in front of his face, before swiping it away and returning to whatever he was reading. He doesn’t even say anything. Stiles doesn’t know what to think of that.

 

                Other than it was lame. He whaps Derek again. Derek huffs, the paper shivering under his breath, but aside from shifting a little in his seat so he can see past the paper, he doesn’t do anything that time either.

 

                Stiles feels the urge to whine at the lack of response, but every time he does that, Derek does that smug, asshole smirk of his, the one that would be hotter if it didn’t remind Stiles of how he usually only saw it when he tripped over something (like the flat ground beneath him), or that time he’d tried to ask a girl from their class about the homework and she had splashed her drink in his face, thinking he was going to hit on her. Which, wow.

 

                (Okay, if he thinks about, which he tries not to because he doesn’t want to give himself a complex, even with all these things attached to that damn smirk, it’s still pretty hot.)

 

                But, goddamn it, Stiles wants his attention and Derek withholding it like this is a _crime_. He knows it, too, the bastard.

 

                He hits him in the face again and apparently, third time really is the charm. Derek uses the end of his pencil to push it away, but not without adding on, “Quit, or I’ll bite it.”

 

                As if those words don’t make Stiles wish he’d chosen to flick him with his fingers instead. He’d rather have those in Derek’s mouth than his papers, in all honesty. He quickly shoves that thought aside and snarks, “Oh goody,” _goody_ , Christ, “I’ve always wanted to use the ‘my dog ate my home-‘”

 

                Without even sparing him a glance, Derek interrupts smoothly, “You really want to finish that sentence in a house full of werewolves?” Though his words are a warning, the jerk’s biting his lip like it’ll hide the way his lips start to curl up in amusement. Hint: it doesn’t.

 

                Before he can either comment on Derek’s smiling or reply to that, Laura shouts from one of the other rooms, obviously having overheard ( _eavesdropped_ , more like), “Yeah, Stiles, don’t think I’m afraid of decking you straight in the jaw just because you’re one of my brother’s partners.”

 

                Jesus, there she goes again. Her end tease kind of takes away from the threat, however.

 

                Lydia sighs deeply through her nose and Stiles grins at her, amused at her irritation. Sure, sometimes Laura’s jokes bother him, but never on Lydia’s level. It makes him _yearn_ , like the pining nerd he is, but Lydia’s grown tired and sick of saying _fuck off it’ll never happen_ in a slightly more polite way. One day. One day, Stiles knows those are going to be the words out of her mouth. He waits eagerly for them.

 

                She slides him a look that essentially says _I’m tired of dealing with this_ , and yeah, Stiles agrees, but before he can say as much, or anything else, Derek straightens up, doing his cute pose that he does when he’s listening to something that they can’t hear. Stiles has never told him how much it amuses him to see it, as he doesn’t want Derek to become self-conscious over doing it, but he honestly looks like an adorable puppy, just shy of cocking his head, and it fills Stiles’ heart with adoration every time.

 

                When whoever spoke is done, Derek grins again, falling back into his seat, and returns to his textbook, without even saying anything. And no, Stiles isn’t going to let that fly. He wants to know – and it’s _obvious_ that he does – what was said, and why Derek found it funny. He nudges Derek with his elkbow, trying to ask without saying anything. Derek, the _brat_ , sneaks a look at him out of the corner of his eye, clearly enjoying holding this above him. Stiles elbows him again, harder.

 

                “Derek,” snaps Lydia, and both of them jump, turning to her with blinking eyes. She rolls her own and gestures to their pages, all sprawled out between the three of them. “He’s shaking the table.” Her command of _just tell him_ is clear enough and it would miff Stiles that Derek immediately follows her word instead of his own, if he didn’t catch the way Derek’s gaze flicked to him again before he started scribbling down what he heard.

 

                _Mom told her to go outside and do something productive_ , Derek’s light-handed, but thick lettering reads. _I think dad’s making her weed_.

 

                Good. Laura hates weeding. It serves her right. Maybe she’ll leave them alone for a bit.

 

                He snickers, and Derek’s smile softens a tad, before he turns back to his book. Stiles stares after him for a moment, wonders if that’s it. It probably is, so he might as well go back to studying, himself; he’s had enough of a break, a nice fill of Derek’s attention, even if it was only for a short while.

 

                His foot has other ideas. He lets it move, inching closer to Derek’s own, to rub against it, just a little. Derek doesn’t seem to mind, he doesn’t slide away, or frown, so Stiles assumes he doesn’t mind, anyway. So, as he does that, he lets himself try to fall back into the academic mindset again, allowing the part of him that wants to focus on other things, well, focus on Derek and his foot. It’s awfully calming.

 

                At least, for a minute or so, before he tries to toe Derek’s ankle and Lydia speaks up, effectively pouring a metaphorical bucket of ice water down his core, “Stiles, that’s _my_ foot.”

 

                Oh, god.

 

                Oh, _god_.

 

                Why can’t the earth swallow him whole when he needs it to?

 

                He jerks his foot back and bites back a squeak that is _this_ close to coming out, and loudly clears his throat. “Sorry,” the word rushes from his mouth, because really, he needs to say it, but once it’s out he doesn’t have to say anything else, and he’d rather become invisible until he leaves. If he stays silent, it’ll be much easier, he knows. As long as neither of his friends look up and see the way his face _burns_ right now, he should be fine.

 

                Or, he would have been, if he didn’t feel another foot, in a different shoe press up against his own. _Derek_. Like, _actually_ Derek this time.

 

                His head shoots up to gawk at his friend, who is pointedly not looking at anything besides his book, but even after a few seconds, his eyes don’t move – which tells Stiles that he’s not even reading the damned thing. His ears do start to continuously get redder, though, and as Stiles watches the blood rush to them, he can’t help but grin.

 

                Derek’s playing footsie with him – a game _he_ instigated – and _blushing_. Stiles can feel his heart thud against his ribcage and he knows he probably smells like love and affection and, as Derek’s foot twists to push more thoroughly against his own, a little arousal. Derek can probably tell all of this. And it’s making him _blush_.

 

                Holy cow.

 

                Lydia flips a page in her notebook, only barely pausing in writing out her notes. “You two are gross.”

 

                He thinks he can live with gross.

**Author's Note:**

> straight up tho, if you know any stiles & derek & lydia pack fics (ESP if they are sterek shipwise) then hit me up? thats like one of my fave things
> 
> ~~i remember this one fic i read a long time ago with that focus... it was unfinished and i think left off with stiles and lydia being on a train to get to derek (who? they were following? or maybe met via letter?) either way it was an au of some kind i think and i remember really liking it and being distraught when it was never finished and only updated last like years ago, and i dont know where it went. i think i last read it in 2015 anyway~~


End file.
